When Was Walking so Difficult
by Flamestarter
Summary: We set to work filling the bag with confetti and smoke pellets until it looked like the size of Raph's punching bag. Just before Raph came in we switched the bags and hid the original. Snickering, we hid as well, making sure we could still see Raph. Jordan Tortue may be new but she's quickly finding her place among the turtles.


**Hi this is my second story so go easy on me please. I don't own anything except my OC and the story, everything else is taken. Enjoy the story. Words in 'this' format are whoever's POV I'm using thoughts. Words in "this" format are dialog between characters. THIS IS AN EDIT.**

**When Was Walking so Difficult?**

I was walking through an alley, trying to get to my aunt's house as quickly as possible. My parents had gotten a divorce and my mom got custody. I'm so glad she did, she gets me way better then dad did. My mom was off in Tokyo on business, she said she'd be there about a year. My mom also had full custody over my little sister, whom was living with my other aunt. Thus leaving me with my Aunt April, who I knew to be awesome. I remembered warm summers, playing in the park, and eating ice cream with Aunt April.

I was walking through an alley, trying to get to the 2nd Time Around as fast as possible. I was wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans with gray EVERLAST SPORT sneakers, the wording in purple and I was wearing a greenish blue turtle wristwatch and a silver owl necklace. The accessories were reminders of my love for turtles and owls. I have chocolate brown eyes and deep chestnut brown hair that was tied into a bun. I am also 5'4". It was nighttime, between eight thirty and nine o'clock. I know New York isn't the safest place to walk around, especially in the dark, but I had martial arts training and was confident enough that I would be able to take out a couple street thugs if it was necessary.

All of a sudden I heard this grating metal sound, I looked up and saw in horror a fire escape collapsing on top of me!

My brain screamed 'Run you fool! Get out of the way!'

However I knew I wouldn't make it in time; suddenly this shadowy blob jump off from the crumpling stairs and stood in front of me.

"Duck!" he yelled and I immediately hit the ground. I watched him in awe as he braced himself, caught the fire escape on his back, and held it above me.

He grunted under the stress then told me, "Ugh, you might want to move dudette this thing's pretty heavy."

I nodded and while I was scurrying away I saw his face and some of his body. He looked to be a giant turtle with an orange bandanna over his eyes; I gasped but kept going safely away.

"Do you need any help getting that thing off?" I asked in a timid voice.

"No thanks dudette I got this, I think." He answered.

Then I heard someone snicker behind me. "Uh oh, you might want to run dudette." He said.

"What? You want me to leave you here to fight them while trapped under giant metal grating? I don't think so." I said as I turned around and was faced by at least ten gangsters all armed with some form of piping, wood, or chain.

"What do we got here boys? Looks like a baby got separated from her mommy." One of the guys said and everyone else began to snicker.

"I hope she doesn't start crying." More snickering ensued.

I dropped my backpack on the ground behind me as I tensed my muscles and covertly positioned myself in a defensive form, ready to take down these thugs.

"Hey it looks like the circus is back in town, what act are you guys?"

"Look whose talking yous hanging out with a freak in a turtle costume."

"Well to me you look like clowns, act like clowns, and smell like clowns so, you must be clowns." I smirked.

"Hey! We was gonna go easy on yahs but yous can kiss that thought goodbye." Another punk spoke up.

"Good because I don't want to fight a bunch of sissies." I retorted.

"Alright that's it punk! You're going down!" A thug said as the group walked closer.

"And I wasn't before?!" I retorted with a smirk, it was just too easy to mess with these guys. I refocused my attention after that.

'Come on, just a little closer.' I thought to myself as the gang began to inch forward. Then the pack charged and I attacked.

The first hood was met by the heel of my foot when I preformed a side kick. The second went down with an elbow to the stomach and roundhouse to the jaw. Then I jumped and flipped onto another culprit and threw him into a wall. I was caught off guard when I was rammed into a wall as well with a pipe holding my neck hostage.

"Looks like I caught ya girlie." A punk with burly arms rasped on my cheek with his ghastly breath. I floundered under him a little, and then managed to kick the bottom of his knee cap, which I knew to be very painful. He grunted and backed off, cursing under his breath; while he was unbalanced, I kicked him in the stomach.

"Looks like I'm free, meat head." I said; then slammed my foot onto his shoulder in a powerful crescent kick, forcing him to the ground and into unconsciousness.

I looked back to the orange-banded turtle. He was finally free but struggling to stand up. A shadowy blob, which wore a purple bandana, came out on the scene and helped him away from the fight. 'Looks like the giant turtle has friends; let the party begin!' I thought to myself.

A punch to the jaw brought me out of reverie as I was met by more thugs.

I kicked one away and slugged another but I was surrounded; a kick to the back sent me flying to the ground. Before I could endure anymore another shadow with a red bandana took down two bandits at once. Out of the corner of my eye one more shadow got close to me and kicked deadbeats away while I pulled myself up and got ready to fight.

'There are an increasing number of shadows here.'

I saw a hint of a blue bandana on the shadows face and I smiled. Blue and I got back to back 'Or would it be back to shell?' and began to kick some thug booty.

I planted my fist in one punks jaw then elbowed another in the collar bone. I saw a foot flying towards me and I grabbed it. I twisted the mobster's foot and heard a crack as I threw his weight around into a trashcan. I glanced at Blue, who seemed to be managing pretty well. Then Red came into my vision, executing a powerful calf kick. Then, taking what looked like Sais, he blocked a strike from a pipe. I looked around and saw a convict coming my way. I flipped onto the guys shoulders, then, using my momentum, slammed him onto the pavement.

I straitened myself in time to feel a burning sensation slash across the left side of my abdomen. I gasped and grasped my stomach as I stumbled back in pain, accidentally smacking into Blue's shell. I pulled back my hand and saw it covered in my blood; I had been slashed by a knife. I immediately covered the gaping wound when I heard someone gasp then felt arms wrap around my frame and hold me bridal style. I looked up and saw Blue close-up.

'Yep, he's definitely a turtle.' I took in details of his physique. Three fingers, muscular frame, blue bandanna, and what looked like two katana. Then I looked for the other turtles and found that Red had Sais and Purple had what appeared to be a Bo staff. I couldn't see Orange however.

I started to look for Orange, when I felt another stab of pain as I twisted wrong. I whimpered and immediately stopped. Blue looked down in concern but I merely relaxed myself the best I could. Red faced the knife wielder with a punch to the gut and a sweep of the legs, landing the crook on his derriere.

Blue then walked over to the other turtles, where I finally saw Orange. My vision began to blur and there was a throbbing pain emitting from my gash, but I held on to consciousness with a firm grip. Well as firm as I could get with blood pooling into my fist. Blue then started to speak to the purple bandana turtle.

"Donnie, I hate to bother you but this girl needs medical attention and fast." I felt Blue's chest rumble and he spoke with a leader type of tone.

"Understood Leo but Mikey here appears to have a concussion and has sprained his leg from catching that fire escape over there." Purple, I mean Donnie said as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the fire escape, all the while remaining focused on Ora- Mikey.

'Well, don't mind me while I bleed out, whatever.'

"Hey, um, Donnie was it? Is he going to be okay?" I asked while looking towards Mikey.

He had a darker green spot starting to form on his head which could be a bruise and from what I could see of his ankle was starting to swell.

"Na dudette, I'll be fine as soon as Donnie stops poking me that is." Mikey said with a playful tone.

"Alright, alright I'm done Mike. Just don't move around too much." Donnie said then looked to Leo and me.

He gasped then said "On second thought we should probably hurry to Aprils."

'April? They can't be talking about my aunt; I bet there are hundreds of Aprils in this city…'

Then Donnie took me from Leo's hold and gently placed me on the ground against the wall. I made a grimace as I moved a particularly sore spot but then relax as best I could. Donnie motioned for me to move my hand and I did, wincing slightly.

"I don't have the right light or equipment to fully check your wound but I can stanch the bleeding a little bit with this wrap I have. Could you lift your shirt for me please?" Donnie said calmly.

I nodded and lifted up my purple v-neck t-shirt. Donnie then proceeded to wrap up the gaping wound like a real doctor would. My eyes drooped a little and everything began to get blurry as Donnie finished wrapping me up. I slightly refocused back into the real world when Don moved his hands away.

"Okay guys, let get moving and bring Mike and um, excuse me miss but can I ask your name?" Leo said to me with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, my name is Jordan, Jordan Tortue." I said then giggled slightly.

Red walked up and growled out "What's so funny?"

I took no threat from the slight growl and answered "My last name." *Giggle* "It means turtle in French."

They all looked surprised then Mikey started laughing "Are you serious?"

I nodded and he started laughing a bit more at the irony of it all. Then Leo started to speak again.

"Anyways, we should hurry and move to Aprils, okay guys?"

The leader tone was back as the turtles heeded Leo's words and sprung into action. Well all except for Mikey that is. Donnie scooped me up in his arms and I put my arms around his neck in pure instinct, while Red popped open a sewer grate and, with Leo's help, got Mikey down into the tunnels.

"Wait, I need to get my backpack." I said.

Don grabbed it and handed it to me then walked over to the tunnel. I grimaced at the thought of going in while Don quickly checked to make sure no one was in the way. I wondered how we were going to get down when my question was suddenly answered when he jumped in, ignoring the ladder.

I let out a tough, "EEP!" and tightened my hold around Donnie's neck.

Then we landed with a slight splash and Donnie slowly and gently set me down. "Thanks for the help." I said with seriousness in my voice as I carefully stood with Donnie's assistance.

"No problem, it's what me and my brothers do." He said.

We began following the others and I spoke again "So saving damsels in distress is a normal occurrence for you? Weird."

He chuckled, "Well no, saving damsels isn't normal but we're used to helping people."

I nodded tiredly with a small smile on my face. Don ran up to where they were carrying Mikey.

"Careful guys you don't want to jostle him too much. ACK! Raph stop! Don't do that! Grr just give him to me!" Donnie said in a rush as he fluttered around Mikey nervously.

"Donnie, please stop yelling." Said a sleepy Mikey

Donnie took over Raph's part of the burden he and Leo were sharing. He grumbled and fell into step beside me. I gave him a soft smile and all he did was grunt in reply. I yawned slightly, meeting a turtle saving my life and fighting a bunch of thugs then be slashed and starting the healing process was tiring, but I shook my head and kept walking. I ignored the nagging in my brain that was telling me it was time to shut down for a while and resisted the comfortable feeling of my eyes closing. Closing against my will that is!

I blinked wearily when I felt someone, once again, lifting me up bridal style and into strong arms. I lightly gripped their plastron as I looked up into yellow eyes and noticed it was Raph that was holding me. He slightly blushed then grunted as if he didn't care I was looking at him. I merely relaxed and laid my head on the top of his plastron. It wasn't fully his shoulder but it wasn't fully his plastron either. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately.

Page break! `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-` Page break!

I woke to someone softly shaking my arm. I looked up after yawning and saw Raph smirking down at me.

"Time to get up sleepy head, we got an obstacle to cross." He said down to me as he set me on my feet.

I stretched then gasped as my side flared up in pain. "Dang it, forgot about that." I grunted out as I grasped my side.

I knew I had reopened the wound right then and there but I didn't really care as I looked up to see a ladder and knew it was the way out of the sewers. With a grunt and the pain in my side subsiding I grabbed the first rung of the ladder and began to climb up. I moved out of the way for Raph and looked around recognizing where I was. Quickly I moved to the end of the alleyway and looked at the front of the building in front of me. In big bold letters on the shops front said _**The 2**__**nd**__** Time Around.**_

I gasped; they WERE talking about my aunt. I walked back to the manhole as Raph was coming out.

"You guys know my aunt?!" I asked, still surprised.

"You're our Aprils niece?!" He asked incredulously. I nodded, just as shocked as he was.

I began to look for the fire escape that was on my aunts building. I found it and carefully began climbing up, trying not to look down. I came to rest behind the other turtles with Raph behind me. Donnie opened the window and immediately heard barking.

'Crap forgot about them!' I quickly got in front of Leo, Donnie, and Mikey and commanded in a raised voice "Buster! Magnus! Heel!" and the barking immediately stopped.

I looked in to see my two dogs sitting obediently. When they saw me they started wagging their tails happily and their tongues flopped out, spraying drool everywhere.

"Ugh, sorry about that, I forgot they were here." I said as I hopped in the room.

"Jordan? Is that you? Who are you talking too?" I heard my aunt say as she walked into the room.

"Oh, well then come in everyone." She said as she walked up, patting the dogs heads.

She then noticed the battered up Mike and the bloody slash in my shirt and gasped.


End file.
